Chapter 19: Endings/Walkthrough
Walkthrough Convergence vortex Proceed up the hill and continue along the set path that the game presents you with. Go down the ramp that appears and follow the path to the right and then into a doorway on the left. As you proceed through this area you will be attacked by a number of Enhanced Leapers. Kill them as you continue through. When you reach the tentacle blocking your path, turn around and look to the right, see the small slope there? Walk to the end of it to find an Alien Artifact 1/1. Fight off any additional Leapers that have come into the area and then shoot the pair of necromorph tendrils to the right of the road block. After killing one, an Alien Necromorph will appear. Deal with him and then kill the second. This will remove the obstruction from the path. Continue along the path until you reach the green circle that will launch you towards a location in the distance. During this brief flight, you will need to avoid the flying rocks and some hive minds. It's not too tricky; just remember to move when necessary! As you land, run up the path in front. Kill the two Twitchers that emerge from the sand before pressing on. When you see the tendril emerge from behind the wall in front, kill it to remove the obstacle blocking the path to the left. Kill the Enhanced slashers that jump over the wall here. Continue up the now unobstructed tunnel. When the first tunnel ends, do not proceed into the second straight ahead, instead turn to the right. Follow the set path along here, killing the Enhanced Puker and the Twitcher that pop up from the ground as you go. When you reach the metal wreckage, an Enhanced Slasher and another Enhanced Puker will double team you. Kill them both before continuing. Follow the path through the wreckage and use the suit kiosk and bench here if you like; note that this is your last chance to do so. As such be sure to stock up on ammo and med packs! When you are ready, continue through the next few corridors. At the end, summon the lift for a scene. Blood Moon You will be in flight mode. You will need to avoid all of the obstacles, fly through the set buildings that move into your path and steer clear of the tentacles. Once you reach the far end Isaac will land on a platform. As soon as you regain control, turn around and run over to the blue circle on the ground to supercharge your kinesis and stasis powers. What we need to do here is to grab one of the markers floating around with kinesis and launch into the giant yellow eye in the distance. After a short scene, some chunks of rock will land on your platform and these will hatch into necromorphs. Kill them (don't forget we can rip their arms of with super kinesis!). After you have wiped them out, a pair of giant tentacles will grab the platform, you will need to shoot the orange spots to destroy them ASAP. At this point some more necromorphs will show up. Kill them as well and as you finish up, you should now be able to see another giant eye. Again grab a marker and toss it into the eye for a short scene. Repeat the above steps of wiping out necromorphs, destroying the tentacles and shooting markers into the eyes with kinesis until a scene plays. Afterwards, use kinesis on the glowing blue spot on the boss's body and pull it towards you until another scene plays. When you are back in control, run over to the raised platform nearby and hit the button prompt that appears for one final scene to finish the game. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs